


A Day Alone

by betweenthepines



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Compulsion, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthepines/pseuds/betweenthepines
Summary: Damon and Elena make a bet. If she wins, he will only drink from blood bags from now on. If she loses, she has to spend the whole day alone with him. And who knows what they could get up to all alone...
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 43





	A Day Alone

“Elena, what is he doing here.” Jeremy walked into the kitchen to see Damon and Elena cooking together. 

“We're making dinner. Want to join us?” Jeremy looked half worried and half disgusted. 

“You know you can't just pretend he's Stephen, right? You're not going to change him.” 

“Jer, come on,” Elena stepped towards him, ushering him to stay. Jeremy scoffed and turned, disappearing upstairs. 

“He's still mad about the compulsion thing, huh.” Damon looked amused, and continued chopping vegetables. 

“I just didn't want him to be in pain.” Elena sighed and filled a glass of water. “It's like I can never help someone without hurting them in a different way.”

Damon looked up and saw how hurt Elena was by her brother's disdain. He walked over until he was right in front of her. 

“You were just looking out for him. Besides, I was the one who compelled him. I should be taking the blame.” He lifted her chin slightly so she was meeting his gaze. Elena stepped back. 

“Damon, we can't.” She said, her voice barely audible. 

“And why not? How come my brother always gets the girl.” His expression was hurt. Elena loved him, he knew it. But Stephen was the easy choice, he was the one everyone liked. If he could get Elena to admit her feelings, to give in to them then they might be on equal footing. His smirk returned. 

“Tell you what. Let's make a bet, settle this once and for all.”

Elena was curious but wary. Making a bet with Damon was like dancing with the Devil. Alluring, exciting, and dangerous. 

“Okay, what's the bet.” She folded her arms and tried her best not to look too interested. 

“You let me kiss you.” He saw Elena's irritated expression and held one hand up. “Let me finish. If we kiss and you want to kiss me back, I win. If you can resist, then you win.”

Elena mulled it over. “And what do I get if I win?”

Damon thought it over for a minute. “What do you want?”

“I want you to only drink from blood bags from now on. No more hurting innocent people.”

Damon sighed, her request was not nearly as fun as his would be. 

“Okay, but if I win, you have to spend one day with me and do as I ask,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Gross, Damon. No.”

“Come on, don't you want to keep your precious town safe?” He raised his right hand. “I, of course, would not ask you to do anything you didn't already want to. Scouts honor.”

Elena thought it over. One kiss, in exchange for the safety of the entire town. She had to do it, no matter how much she was afraid of what would happen if she lost. She sighed. 

“Okay Damon, you have a deal.” She stuck out her hand. He took it and pulled her towards him, her other hand steadying her on his chest. He stared down into her eyes, a warmth there that she had  
been trying not to notice since they met. He leaned in slow, agonizingly slow, his lips just slightly parted. And then his lips met hers and it was electric. Her body felt alive and her heart fluttered as he caressed the side of her face with his thumb, his other hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her body to his. 

Think of the town. You can't kiss him back, Elena kept thinking to herself, resisting the urge as much as she could. But it was too much. She wanted him, she wanted this moment to last forever. And most of all, she wanted to kiss him back. She leaned into him, her hand working its way up from his chest to behind his head, pulling him to her as she met his energy halfway. She felt him smile, just a little, before pulling away. She looked at him for a moment, before realizing her mistake. 

“Oh my god, I could have protected the whole town. Instead..” She was blushing. Angry, embarrassed, and turned on, which was not helping with the guilt. 

Damon was just staring at her, his expression unreadable. They stood like that for what felt like forever, before he seemed to snap out of whatever reverie he was caught up in. 

“I guess I win,” he smirked, devising his plan for their day together. “Well, we better get back to making dinner, before Jeremy gets any more pissed at me.”

Elena turned around to see Jeremy standing at the front door, watching her with disbelief before turning and walking out the door without a word. 

“Jer! Wait,” Elena called after him, but by the time she was at the doorway he was gone. She resolved herself to go back to making dinner. Anything to try and get her mind off of what had just happened. 

“He'll come around,” Damon said nonchalantly. “Besides, it's not like you didn't enjoy yourself.”

Elena shot him a dark look and he shrugged, going back to prepping plates in silence. The rest of the evening was awkward to say the least, with each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Conversation was minimal and after dinner Damon said a quick goodbye, offering one mischievous look before heading back home. Elena holed herself up in her room, writing the thoughts she was afraid to admit to herself in her journal, before settling down to a night of sleep plagued by dreams of Damon and her.

When she awoke she found a note sitting on her nightstand.

"Come by the boarding house. I'll be waiting." 

She groaned and remembered the terms of their agreement. After a long shower and a breakfast she didn't take more than a few bites of, she finally set off towards the Salvatore home. She could only put this off for so long. 

Elena hesitated outside of the Salvatore Boarding House. She would normally be excited to be here, but today there was pit in her stomach. She couldn't stop herself from imagining more and more extreme versions of what Damon might have planned for the day. He said he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, but was that true? She didn't want to find out. The door opened before she could knock. 

“Elena, just the girl I wanted to see,” Damon smirked as he opened the door and gestured her inside. 

“So, what did you have in mind?” she asked nervously. Damon wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards the living room. 

“No need to be so hasty,” he said, shooting a knowing look down at her. Elena pulled out of his grasp and stepped back. 

“I'm serious, Damon. I know I said I would do whatever you wanted for the day, but not knowing what that is, its driving me crazy.” 

Elena crossed her arms and looked at the older Salvatore, pouring himself a drink. There was a dark look in his eyes, but when was there not. She couldn't believe she had offered something so  
dangerous as her compliance. She hadn't exactly expected to lose last night. 

“Stephen's out of town for the weekend. We have the place to ourselves. I want to spend the time with you. Alone.”

“Damon, it was one kiss. It doesn't mean anything.” Elena looked away, watching the firelight dance off the wall. 

“Don't lie to me, Elena. In fact, that's what I want from you today. I want you to be honest with me. Whatever you say can stay between us if you want but I need you to be honest with me.” He stood there watching her, waiting for her response. 

“I can't Damon.” Elena looked up and saw the sadness in Damon's eyes. She couldn't bear to see him like this. 

“Please, Elena. Let me help you be honest with yourself.” He stepped towards her and brushed his fingers over her necklace. “ Do you trust me?”

Elena met his gaze, then reached around and unfastened the necklace and handed it to Damon. 

“I trust you Damon. Don't make me regret it.”

His pupils dilated as he stared into Elena's eyes. Her body felt warm and safe. As Damon spoke to her, she knew everything he said was true. 

“Tell me how you feel. Don't be afraid of what you want.” 

“I love you, Damon. I want you.” Elena kissed him, pulling his body to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and gave into her kiss. She pushed him onto the couch and straddled him, her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt as she kept her mouth on his. Her fingers were urgent and the feel of his erection on her legs only made her want him more. Her fingers wandered across his chest, taking in every inch of him. He slid his hands under her shirt and traced the exposed skin over her bra. 

“Damon, I want you to take control. Make me pleasure you,” She pulled back from the kiss and met his gaze, offering her compliance willingly. His cock twitched at the thought. So she's a little kinky when shes not afraid, huh.

“As you wish.” he smiled and she bit her lip playfully. “Undress yourself. Slowly.”

She stood up from the couch and pulled her shirt over her head. She tossed it at him and he smirked. Turning in a slow circle, she started moving her hips side to side in her best strip tease impression. It needed work, but he didn't care. Just watching her undress was making him boil with desire. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her jeans and slid them slowly down her butt, leaning over slightly as she did so. She unclasped her bra and dropped it to the floor, making eye contact with him as she worked her hands down to her underwear. 

“That's enough,” he murmured and she stopped in her tracks. He undid his pants and slid his boxers down with them. Elena stared at his exposed member and came towards him, kneeling between his legs. She stopped, her mouth just shy of the tip and gave him an innocent look. So that's how she wants to do this, he thought. 

“Don't stop there.” She felt the tingle of his command and complied immediately. 

She took an experimental lick of the tip before taking him into her mouth and sucking hard. 

“Fuck,” he breathed as she reached around with one hand and stroked the length that wouldn't fit in her mouth. He reached around and took her hair in one hand, guiding her pace as she licked and sucked, her head bobbing on his cock. It didn't take him long to get close to orgasm. She felt his grip tighten and instinctively picked up the pace, increasing the pressure as well. 

“Look at me,” he ordered, and her eyes snapped up to meet his without breaking her rhythm. He came, moaning her name as she sucked relentlessly, secretly relishing in the ecstasy on his face. She straddled him once again and between pants he smiled and said, “Up for round two?”

“We're just getting started,” she said, kissing him once again. 

Damon picked her up, not breaking the kiss and ran up the stairs, tossing her gently on the bed. She sat up on her elbows, watching him hungrily as he kissed his way up her leg. The veins under his eyes darkened as he felt the pulse on her inner thigh with his lips. He grazed the skin gently with his teeth. 

“You can bite me, Damon. Please.” Elena was watching him with fascination and longing. 

He didn't hesitate any longer and sunk his teeth into her thigh, feeling her warm blood dribble down his throat. She moaned and tilted her head back. Damon kept himself restrained and only drank for a moment before pulling back and continuing his kissing trail. He wrapped one hand around her butt, pulling her up to him and used the other to stroke her pussy. His fingers caressed between her folds, curving just slightly in before his mouth took over. He licked circles around her clit, gently at first but faster as she pushed into him. His fingers pushed inside her slowly and curved towards him. She moaned, grabbing his hair with one hand and the sheets with the other. He continued licking and sucking, finding the areas that got the biggest response. Her breathing picked up and he felt her body tense as she cried out his name and came. 

He crawled up her, kissing her body intermittently as he went. He posed himself above her, gazing at the contours of her lips. He cupped her breast in his hand and ran his fingers over her nipples. She smiled back at him, reaching down to stroke his cock, rubbing it against her clit. 

“I want you inside me,” she murmured, as she moved her hips causing his cock to rub against her entrance. 

He smirked. She was so hot when she was taking what she wanted. He readjusted so he was better lined up with her and pushed his hips forward, slowly easing himself into her. He felt her stretch to accommodate his size and she gave a low moan and he buried himself as far as he could inside her. 

“How does that feel,” he asked making eye contact with her. 

“Fucking incredible. Better than Stephen.” She wrapped her legs around his butt and moved her body against his. 

He began to thrust slowly, leaning down to kiss her as he went. His tongue slipped inside her mouth for just a moment before she pulled back and moved her head to the side. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, once again feeling her blood pulse against his lips. He clenched his teeth and pulled back to meet her gaze again. 

“You want me to make you please me?” he asked, his voice a low growl. 

“Yes,” she breathed, excited by the thought. 

His eyes dilated again as he stared into hers. “You want to drink from me. You want to know what my blood tastes like.”

He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down then pushed it to her lips. She licked at the blood, relishing the taste then pulled his wrist to her mouth sucked as he brought his mouth to her neck and bit down, drinking her in. They lay like that for some time, tasting each other's blood as he thrust inside her, faster and faster. They both began to tense as he thrust as deep as he could go and came hard into her. They both moaned in pleasure together, blood dribbling down their chins. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled.

“So this is what you've wanted all this time. Who would've known.” 

“Just don't get used to it,” she teased. “I'm not going to let you compel me all the time.” She pressed her head against his chest. 

“I”m glad we made that bet,” he sighed, content. 

“I'm glad I lost,” she said, arching an eyebrow, as she slid a hand down to his butt. 

He smirked and rolled on top of her. She had promised him the whole day after all.


End file.
